Honey Dust
by madelyn09
Summary: KIVA. No plot, just smut.


**Honey Dust**

**A/N: KIVA, no plot, just smut! Don't own anything, just the idea and the writing. **

Caitlin Todd walked through her apartment door, and quickly made her way to the bedroom. Placing her purse and a mysterious canister down, she started to remove her work clothes, and put on something much more comfortable. Placing the dirty clothes in her hamper, she heard the apartment door open and then close, indicating that the person she was waiting for had arrived. Walking out of the bedroom, she came face to face with her girlfriend, Ziva David.

"Hello Caitlin." Ziva said, a sly smile coming onto her lips when she noticed what Kate was wearing. The brunette was currently wearing a very small piece of black lingerie, which seemed to hug her body tight in all the right places.

Kate stood there, a playful smirk on her lips, looking at her girlfriend, "So what do you think?"

Taking a step closer, Ziva lightly leaned in and whispered into the other woman's ear, "It's pretty yes, but I would rather see it on our floor and you naked in our bed." Moving her lips down, she softly decorated Kate's neck with sweet kisses, and placed her hands on the older woman's body.

A small moan escaped Kate's lips before she said, "I think that could be arranged."

With that little encouragement Ziva forcibly lifted Kate, letting the brunette's long legs wrap around her tiny waist, and maneuvered the both of them to their bedroom.

Laying Kate down onto the bed, Ziva took control over Kate's lips. The Israeli woman ran her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kate all too willingly accepted the invasion into her mouth, enjoying the feeling of Ziva taking control over her.

So caught up in the feel of Ziva's hands on her body, the feel of the younger woman's lips on her lips, the feel of her girlfriend's tongue dueling for dominance over her tongue, Kate almost forgot her little present. Unwillingly, she separated her lips from Ziva's and pushing the Mossad officer off of her, she moved over to the dresser across their room.

"Caitlin, what are you doing?" Ziva asked breathlessly.

Grabbing the mysterious canister, Kate turned around to face the Israeli and smirked, "I have a little surprise for you."

Ziva looked at her girlfriend curiously, her eyes shifting up and down between Kate's eyes and the shiny metal cylinder. "What is that?" Ziva questioned.

"I'll show you, but first we have to remove all of your clothing, Z." Kate replied making her way back to the bed, still clutching the canister.

Eyeing the brunette across from her, Ziva slowly removed her clothing. After removing her shirt and pants, the younger woman moved to remove her bra, but Kate had already sat down next to Ziva, and stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

Leaning in Kate hissed seductively into the other woman's ear, "Let me." Her finger tips trailed along the olive dark skin, and unclasped the woman's bra, releasing her gorgeous breasts.

Grabbing the canister, Kate removed a black feather with golden dust decorating the tips. "What are you doing?" Questioned Ziva.

Kate lightly began to place the feather onto Ziva's skin, starting at the Israeli's collarbone, and slowly making her way down the woman's body, leaving a trail of golden dust. Kate guided the feather from Ziva's chest down onto her breasts and already hardened nipples, slowly dragging the feather over every clear patch of skin. Continuing at her fun, the brunette danced the feather along Ziva's hard smooth abs.

Feeling the soft and ticklish tip of the feather, Ziva enjoyed this little game, even though she had no idea what it was. The silky feathers sent a new wave of excitement coursing through her body.

Once Kate had successfully covered the dark olive skin with the dust, the older woman made her decent onto her girlfriend. Kissing every inch that she had already colored, covering the brunette with sweet, honey kisses.

"Mmmm…" Ziva moaned, enjoying the contact of Kate's lips with her dusted skin.

Kate gave a sly smirk towards Ziva, continuing with her kisses on the Israeli's abdomen, tasting the sweetness of the dust. Finishing with Ziva's abs, Kate made her way back up the other woman. Kissing and nipping the beautiful flesh around her girlfriend's breast.

Arching her body forward into the older woman, Ziva ached for more contact with Kate, more touches and kisses than the other woman was willing to offer.

Seeing Ziva's need for her already so strong and growing, Kate tipped her head down and took a pink nipple between her lips.

"Fuck." Ziva gasped at the luxurious feeling Kate's lips had on her.

Sucking hard onto the erected pink stub, Kate allowed her finger tips to slowly trail down the center of Ziva's body until she came in contact with a thin, annoying piece of lace. Removing her lips from the nipple Kate went down to ridden the soaked panties.

A small cry escaped from the Israeli's lips at the lost of contact, and a simple sensation ran through her body at feeling the cool air succumb around her wet nipple.

Removing the unneeded underwear, Kate continued and took the opposite nipple into her mouth. Sucking it and giving it the same torture as the previous nipples while Kate's fingertips danced along the already swollen bundle of nerves that was Ziva's center.

Dipping two long and slender fingers into her girlfriend, Kate set an agonizingly slow pace. Curling her fingers inside the other woman, and nipping her clit while she removed them.

Ziva's hips involuntarily lurched forward, begging to be sexually fulfilled. Complying with her girlfriends silent request, Kate started up at a faster pace, thrusting her two fingers in and out of the Israeli.

"Yes!" Ziva exclaimed, already close to her climax. "Yes….harder…..harder…..fuck…yes."

Kate did as she was instructed and adding a third finger she plunged them into the brunette's center, curling and scratching at her inner walls. With only a few more strokes, a loud cry came from Ziva's lips as her pleasure reached its highest.

Kate leaned down and swallowed the cry be taking control over Ziva's lips with her own. Not yet finished with her little game, Kate's fingers continued to twirl around the olive skin near her girlfriend's center.

Seeing and feeling Ziva's orgasm almost come to an end, Kate forced her slender fingers back into the woman, giving her more hard thrusts, and pinching her clit tightly. Shortly Ziva was sent onto another orgasm, screaming blasphemies while Kate's tongue danced on the outside of the Israeli's core.

Falling down onto their bed, both women breathing heavily, Kate whispered softly into the brunette's ear, "That was honey dust."

"I like honey dust." Ziva exclaimed.

Smirking proudly, Kate wrapped her arms around the slender waist and held her girlfriend tight.


End file.
